


false security

by nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie



Series: Bucky's bladder problems Or How Bucky and Steve discover a new side of themselves [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Smut, In Public, Incontinence, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Wetting, but no one is in headspace here, but still relevant because it's part of my series, only at the end and only mentioned, pee accident, the usual drama in your local bakery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie/pseuds/nevercatchfeelings_youwilldie
Summary: He had already had to go a bit when he left the apartment earlier, but, since he wanted to be back before Steve got up and it would only take him a few minutes, he decided to simply wait and go when he was done. After all, his incontinence did get better lately, especially since Steve and his headspace-phases took up so much of his attention and he had to take care of him, so he was sure it wouldn’t be a problem to go without protection.He was a grown man who could control his bladder, right?Wrong.





	false security

**Author's Note:**

> here we go again!  
> in case you thought i have forgotten about Bucky's incontinence, which was the main reason why this series got created in the first place... i didn't. So here you go, have some ashamed Bucky who has an accident in public getting comforted by Steve (not in headspace in this), by doing something they haven't done in 80 years, aka they have 0 self control when it comes to their pee fetish :D
> 
> as usual, none of the original characters or storyline that inspired me belong to me and i'm not making any money with this.
> 
> i hope you'll enjoy yourself!

When Bucky left their apartment this morning, he had planned to just quickly go to the bakery, get some fresh, still oven-warm buns and hurry home again, so he could have breakfast ready for when Steve got up and took his shower.

Now the walk to the bakery only took a few minutes, and Bucky expected to be back rather quickly.

But when he entered the store, he soon was proved otherwise; if he understood correctly, which in fact wasn’t that easy due to the hysteric screeching of the woman that stood first in line, the issue was that said woman bought a bread, went home, found a hair on it, went back to the bakery and decided to _raise hell_.

There were already eight other people standing behind her, all with annoyed faces, some of them trying to calm her down both in friendly and rather rude voices, and Bucky had to squeeze himself into the store, unwilling to stay out in the cold or to go back empty handed.

The poor woman behind the counter was already red-faced, hectic patches forming on her skin, and she looked like she wasn’t far from bursting into tears. She desperately tried to calm the screaming customer down, who by now had threatened her to charge the bakery for attempted murder through poisoning, when the man in front of Bucky turned around slowly, looking at him with tired eyes and said;

“This woman is here every other week, always making the same drama. I think she’s taking drugs.”. Then he, who looked like he was taking some sort of drugs as well, shrugged without waiting for an answer from Bucky and turned back around, leaving Bucky with an opened mouth, unsure of how to react to that. Eventually, he decided it was probably best to not react at all, since it minimized the chance of having the other guy remembering his face or, worse, recognizing him.

The whole drama went on for another 10 minutes, until eventually one male and one female police officer stepped into the small store, which was by now filled with people who had to cuddle up to each other involuntarily in order to find some space in the small room, professionally managed to talk the raging woman down somewhat, before taking her away with soft pushes and encouraging words.

The clerk needed another minute to calm down as well, the red colour slowly leaving her face, although her cheeks remained pink, before she managed to take care of the other customers.

When it was Bucky’s turn to place his order, he did so quickly, and exited the store as hastily as he could without looking like he was running away, because there were just so many people in there and he couldn’t be more uncomfortable within the warmth and presence of the others.

Also, there was another reason why Bucky had to hurry home; he had to pee.

He had already had to go a bit when he left the apartment earlier, but, since he wanted to be back before Steve got up and it would only take him a few minutes, he decided to simply wait and go when he was done. After all, his incontinence did get better lately, especially since Steve and his headspace-phases took up so much of his attention and he had to take care of him, so he was sure it wouldn’t be a problem to go without protection.

He was a grown man who could control his bladder, right?

Wrong.

Because apparently, his bladder has decided that today was the day it wanted to act up again; the urge didn’t even come as a slow warning, no. He really noticed that he had to _go_ , and that he had to go right now, when his penis twitched and he felt a squirt of hot liquid hitting the material of his boxers.

That had happened right when Bucky put down his foot on the steps that lead down from the bakery to the sidewalk, and for a second, he froze in his movement, panic rising in his chest and spreading out through his whole body, before he remembered that freezing in public wasn’t common behaviour and would raise attention, so he forced himself to keep walking, only resisting the urge to grab himself through his jeans by sheer strength of will.

While he was walking, trying to act as normal as he could, he felt himself leak again. This time, he wasn’t able to stop his right hand from going to his crotch, squeezing himself for a half of a second, eyes going wide as he noticed that the fabric of the pants was already slightly damp where he touched it.

This was bad. This was really bad. He was about to have an accident in public, in light blue jeans that would hide exactly _nothing_ , and he was still a few good minutes away from home.

Running was impossible; Bucky knew if he had tried, it would’ve only took his bladder a few seconds before it gave out and released its content all down his legs.

So, Bucky tried to keep his pace as regular and non-strikingly as possible, lightly squeezing his tights together (while hoping to not be looking like a rather unconcerned duck lowkey fleeing from something mildly threatening but without putting any effort into getting away from it), praying to whatever god was willing to listen, to _not let this happen_.

Maybe if Bucky had been more of a religious man, god would’ve listened. But today, he didn’t.

Bucky was only one corner away from home when he leaked again, and this time the spurt lasted several seconds, a dark patch started to appear on his crotch. He knew that this battle was as good as lost, so he decided that if he wanted to minimize the public embarrassment he was about to face, he had to run. Which he did.

Just as he had expected, the quick moving proved itself to be a horrible decision for his bladder, who released spurt after spurt of hot urine, which was by now starting to run down Bucky’s legs, warming his cold skin.

Frantically, he hurried up the stairway to their apartment, managed to put the keys into the lock with shaky hands, but only after a few unsuccessful tries, bolted inside, threw the bag of buns on the cupboard next to the entrance and completely _lost_ it.

With his back still leaned against the door, Bucky wasn’t even able to take the few steps into the bathroom anymore.

He felt his knees giving in and he slid down the door lightly, his thigh involuntarily parting as his dick twitched and jerked, letting out torrents of urine, his stream coming so quick and hard, it poured right through his clothing, dripping from his crotch right to the floor where a puddle began to form.

Just then, Steve, still in his sweatpants and tank top which he used for sleeping, came around the corner, looking at Bucky wide-eyed, his mouth opened without words coming out. Instead, he just stood there and watched as Bucky completely wet himself right in front of him, his hand still gripping his cock through his pants tightly, unable to look anywhere but to his lover’s crotch, eyes fixed on the spot where the piss poured through the jeans. And Bucky, Bucky couldn’t even be bothered by the company at that moment;

Caught up in the sensation, he let his head fall back to rest against the cool material of the door, unable to hold back a moan of pure relief as he continued to piss down his legs.

His eyes were closed when his stream started to die down, his hand still cupping his dick, which was still twitching slightly every other second, both from letting the remaining urine out, as well as from the light pull Bucky felt in his pelvis the second he realized what just happened, how he peed his pants while Steve was watching him, unable to look away while Bucky was unable to hold it long enough to even make it to the bathroom.

Bucky opened his eyes. Steve was still standing there, his gaze alternating between resting on Bucky’s soaked crotch and his face, where his lips were parted slightly and he was panting heavily. There was a flash of something in Steve’s eyes that made Bucky feel the pull again, and his cock gave another jerk against the wet pants and his palm.

“Buck.”, Steve eventually said, his voice low and rough, still marked by sleep, and Bucky could’ve sworn that an actual shiver was running down his back.

“’m sorry.”, Bucky answered, feeling shame rising in his chest, now completely aware of the actually pretty humiliating situation he was in, even though his arousal was still very present.

Steve laughed out once and shook his head, more to himself than to Bucky’s not-needed apology, before he slowly took a step towards Bucky, waiting for a second, then taking another.

Bucky thought that he would stop there but no, Steve didn’t.

Before Bucky’s brain was able to process his boyfriend’s movement, the other man was already pressed up against him, pushing him further up against the door, cupping Bucky’s face with both hands and kissing him hard.

After a second of surprise, Bucky kissed back, and immediately he felt Steve’s hips grinding forwards, apparently unbothered about getting wet as well. Steve’s cock was already hard as he rubbed himself against Bucky’s damp thigh, and Bucky couldn’t help but move against him as well.

Panting into his mouth, Steve eventually broke the kiss, but only to look into Bucky’s eyes for a second before he breathlessly asked “Bedroom?”, whereupon Bucky nodded, still a bit stunned by what was just happening.

Kissing, groping and stumbling, the two men made their way to the bedroom, where Steve pushed Bucky down onto the bed, not even giving him a second to get comfortable before he was on him again, legs straddling one of Bucky’s thigh, rutting his dick, covered by his soft sweatpants, repeatedly into the warmth of the jeans’ soaked material.

Then, Steve impatiently began tugging at Bucky’s belt.

“Off.”, he breathed out, cheeks pink and eyes wide, and Bucky didn’t need to be asked twice to quickly get out of his wet pants.

Steve’s hand was on him in a second, gently cupping him through his boxers, massaging his now-hard penis with careful motions.

Steve leaned down to kiss Bucky again, who willingly spread his thighs wider as he felt Steve’s hand wandering further down, softly stroking over his balls and then over his perineum, making Bucky shiver and groan quietly against Steve’s lips. 

While Steve was busy making Bucky roll his hips into his touch, Bucky reached out and pushed Steve’s shirt up, the other man helping him by pulling it over his head with his other hand, before pressing his naked skin against Bucky’s chest, which was still clothed in a shirt and a sweater.

Bucky whined when Steve’s hand moved from his crotch, but quickly accepted the change of position when the other man started to undress him completely, working in fast, swift movements, before pulling off his own sweatpants, revealing that he wasn’t even wearing underwear.

Then, his right hand gently started to stroke down Bucky’s side, his thumb softly squeezing his hipbone, and the two men stopped their making out for a moment to look at each other.

“Do you want this?”, Steve asked, his uncertainty obvious in his voice.

Bucky smiled up at him and nodded, suddenly more sure about wanting this than he could have ever imagined himself to be. “I do.”, he answered, and Steve leaned down to kiss him again, this time moving his lips against Bucky’s lovingly, gently cupping his face with his left hand while stroking over his cheekbone.

“You’re always allowed to stop this if it’s getting too much, yeah?”, he said softly, and Bucky nodded again, this time leaning up press his lips onto Steve’s.

Much slower and so much more careful than before, Steve’s hand travelled back to Bucky’s butt, gently letting his knuckles brush against his cock and balls before pressing the pad of his thumb to Bucky’s perineum again, now massaging it with enough pressure to make Bucky spread his legs and whimper, rolling his hips to make Steve push harder, move faster, just do _anything_.

His breath hitched as he felt the tip of one finger gently pressing against his hole, slowly twirling around it until it twitched, but not pressing in just yet.

The sensation of the just-not-enough touch made Bucky writhe around on the mattress, his voice low and almost desperate as he breathed out a quiet “Steve, please.”, whereupon Steve only chuckled before taking his hand away again.

Bucky watched as Steve leaned over and reached out to open the drawer of their night table, in which they kept their still unused lube and some condoms, wanting to be prepared even though none of them had ever made any attempts of going there so far, not since they found their way back to each other again.

Steve blushed as he clumsily opened the lit, which made Bucky giggle.

Then, he put some of the fluid onto the tip of his index and middle finger, reached down, and Bucky had to wait a second but then he felt it, the oh so gentle pressure against his anus as Steve softly pushed his fingers against it again, this time not just massaging, but also pressing in lightly with one fingertip.

“Is it weird that I’m so nervous?”, he then asked, a shy smile forming on his face, looking at Bucky like a lovesick, but overwhelmed puppy.

“I’d be more worried if you weren’t nervous, because I am fucking on the edge right now.”, Bucky confessed with a laugh, his voice shaking lightly. When he noticed Steve drawing his eyebrows together in concern, he quickly reached up with his metal hand to cup Steve’s face, pulling him down and kissing him. “But I do want this. I want _you_ ”, he whispered against the other’s lips, eyes closed and breath getting caught in his throat as he felt Steve gently pressing in.

It was not painful, but uncomfortable at first. Steve’s motions were a bit jerky, due to his nervousness, and Bucky wasn’t used to the sensation of it anymore. But Steve was oh so careful, and soon enough, the unpleasant burning from the beginning turned into pleasurable pressure, and Bucky felt his body relax slightly around Steve’s finger.

The second finger went in a lot easier, although it did burn and tug in an objectionable way at first. When Steve began to lightly scissor his fingers in order to stretch Bucky further, he wasn’t able to supress a hiss at the dull pain of it, too. 

Immediately, Steve stopped moving and looked at him worryingly.

“Fuck, did I hurt you? Do you want me to stop?”, he asked, his voice filled with anxiety about possibly causing Bucky harm.

But Bucky shook his head quickly, and tried to give Steve a reassuring smile. “I’d be lying if I said this is a pleasurable thing to do. But I’m fine, I’m okay. Please, go on… if you want to, that is.”

Steve smiled softly and kissed him, his tongue finding its way into Bucky’s mouth, and Bucky was so distracted by that, by letting his own tongue dance together with Steve’s, he almost didn’t notice when Steve’s fingers did the scissor motion again, and again, until Bucky couldn’t feel any discomfort anymore.

Instead, the intrusion felt rather good by now, and soon enough Bucky found himself moving his hips into Steve’s touch again, trying to get him to give him more.

When Steve added a third finger, Bucky moaned. This was starting to feel really good, but not as good as when Steve started to actually _move_ his digits inside of him.

As if on command, Bucky spread his legs as far as he could, now groaning shamelessly as the tip of Steve’s finger brushed against a spot that made Bucky squirm, making his hips move faster against Steve’s hand, urging him on and on.

Eventually, Steve pulled out again, and for a moment, Bucky mourned the loss of the touch, but that only lasted for a few seconds, because then Steve was rolling himself completely on top of him, resting between Bucky’s spread legs, his weight pleasurably pushing Bucky further into the mattress, and both men sighed quietly as the tip of Steve’s dick found Bucky’s hole, gently but demanding pressing against it. 

Steve looked at Bucky again, searching for any sign of doubt or discomfort, but when he found none and Bucky smiled at him, he finally closed his eyes and moved his hips forwards, slowly, gripping Bucky’s thighs with both hands to hold him in place as he carefully pushed his already leaking cock into his lover’s anus, breath hitching as he went it further.

When Steve bottomed out, Bucky felt like he couldn’t breathe for a moment, not while he was being so filled with Steve’s cock. But then, his body began to adjust, and suddenly he felt the tension leaving his bones, giving Steve some room and from there on, it didn’t feel painful or uncomfortable or too much anymore at all - it started to feel _just right._.

Steve moved slowly at first, in small, rhythmical thrusts that made it possible for him so carefully kiss Bucky while stroking his hair or the side of his face with one hand, while the other lightly squeezed his hip, his thumb rubbing reassuring circles into his skin.

But when Bucky began to get more loose, Steve didn’t seem to be able to hold back anymore, his thrusts getting deeper and more forceful, forcing a groan out of Bucky whenever he bottomed out, who by now had his arms wrapped around Steve’s upper body, nails raking over the skin of his back, scratching without leaving marks, making Steve hum quietly.

Then, Steve moved to get on his knees between Bucky’s legs instead of lying there, and suddenly, his dick pushed into Bucky at a whole new angle and Bucky nearly screamed when the tip hit him just there, stimulating the spot that made him writhe and squirm, causing his still untouched cock to jerk against his stomach, a thin line of precum starting to dribble out, leaving wet smears on Bucky’s skin.

Steve’s thrusts began to become faster, deeper, more erratically, and he moved the hand from Bucky’s face to his crotch and wrapped it around Bucky’s dick instead, stroking him in time with his movements, making Bucky gasp against his lips.

Their kiss was a sloppy, wet thing by now, the men unable to stay connected with Steve moving so quickly and both of them panting heavily, and yet they weren’t able to stop either, desperately pressing their lips, their tongues against the other’s, feeling the other’s breath hitting their own skin, tasting the other one on their tongues.

“Bucky”, Steve whined, and Bucky nodded because yeah, he felt it too, he wasn’t far from coming either.

The hand on Bucky’s cock began to speed up, making Bucky throw back his head and moan shamelessly as he could do nothing else but letting his legs falls apart completely and lazily resting his hands on Steve’s waist as the other man thrust wildly into him, now incapable of continuing their kiss as he was groaning with every push inside Bucky’s hole, his other hand tightly grabbing Bucky’s hips to hold him in place, his hair falling into his face.

_”Bucky”_ , Steve moaned again, his voice desperate and urgent now.

“Come on baby boy, give it to me, it’s okay, come for me, c’mon, I got you, come for me.”, Bucky began to encourage his boyfriend as he felt liquid heat starting to pool behind his own pelvis.

“Fuck, Bucky, I’m gonna come, I can’t hold it, I’m gonna-, Bucky, I- oh fuck, oh, _oh_ , I-I’m coming, ‘m coming, ugh, fuck, Daddy, _Daddy_ , I-“

And that was it for Bucky.

With a punched out groan, his legs curling around Steve’s hips, Bucky came, spilling hotly over Steve’s hand and his own stomach, pushing into his fist again and again, riding out his orgasm as he felt Steve filling him up, his sperm coating Bucky’s insides with warmth as Steve continued thrusting, now completely lost of his rhythm, gasping and moaning as he finished, collapsing on top of Bucky once he was done coming, pressing his sweat-covered forehead into the crook of Bucky’s neck, panting heavily.

“Oh fuck.”, Steve eventually breathed, after they stayed like that for a minute, coming down from their highs and slowing down their breathing.

“Yeah, that sums it up pretty well.”, Bucky answered with a chuckle, lazily petting Steve’s back with one hand, tracing some of the scratched he left with his fingertips, making Steve shiver lightly.

Then, Steve moved his head up and looked at Bucky, worrying his bottom lip between his eyes and looking concerned all of a sudden.

“I-… I hope it wasn’t too, um, too much, that I, you know, that I called you… that I-“, he stammered, and then it dawned on Bucky what the problem here was.

“You want to know if it bothers me that you called me Daddy again?”, he said with a teasing smile, endeared by Steve’s sudden embarrassment. Steve nodded, now avoiding eye contact by pretending to find the pattern of their bedsheets to be terribly interesting.

“Darling, I thought we both agreed with that when it first came up?”

“Yeah, I mean, we did, but maybe that was only okay if I was, you know, when I’m feeling… little.”, Steve said, squirming, the last word barely even audible anymore.

Bucky couldn’t help but chuckle as he cupped Steve’s face and made him look at him before pressing a gently kiss against his lips. “You can call me that whenever you want, not just when you’re feeling little. Really, I’m kinda really into it, I like you calling me that.”, Bucky said, trying to sound as reassuring as possible.

Steve still looked at him with uncertainty.

“Hey”, Bucky then said with a smirk. “Wasn’t me coming in an instant enough proof of just how much I liked it?”, whereupon Steve blushed, but nodded.

“See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah, no, I-. Yeah, okay. Okay.”, Steve said, still tumbling over his own words, but now looking at least a tiny bit less worried.

After a few seconds, he seemed to realize that his now-flaccid dick was still inside of Bucky, and, with another wave of blushing, slowly began to pull out but without moving otherwise, staying on top of Bucky with his wet dick now pressed into the crook of Bucky’s thigh.

Bucky chuckled. “I can’t believe me having another accident led to this. We really gotta learn how to control ourselves and our kinks.”

Steve made a tsk-noise, his lips curling into a smile, before he leaned down and kissed Bucky. “In my opinion, we can go on just like that.”, he whispered against the other’s lips. “I hope I didn’t overwhelm you or made you do something you weren’t ready for, Buck, I-“

“You didn’t.”, Bucky interrupted him immediately, gently stroking through Steve’s hair with his metal fingers. “You were perfect, this-… this was perfect.”

Steve nodded and smiled somewhat shyly, still unable to deal with getting compliments on a daily basis, before moving his hand to take hold of Bucky’s, which was still playing with his hair. He intertwined their fingers and lead it to his mouth, where he then pressed a kiss to the back of Bucky’s hand, letting his lips linger there while he looked straight into the other man’s eyes.

“I love you.”, he whispered, and Bucky smiled, tears shooting into his eyes, suddenly overwhelmed by all the affection and intimacy but in a good way, in the best way.

“I love you to, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> well, this was my first time writing anal sex and since the only experience i have with this myself was pretty awful, it was rather difficult to write it, but i thought it was important for the story for them to finally get comfortable with each other enough to try this again. i hope it was okay, the way i did it now.
> 
> please let me know what you're thinking, I appreciate all the comments i got on my last fics so so much!
> 
> Also, thank you very much for reading <3


End file.
